Noche de Carnaval
by TinaBest1
Summary: Didyme era una muchacha que vivía en el orfanato que llevaba el padre de Marco. Ella enamorada de él, ¿podrá ser correspondido ese amor? Mi primer ONE.


_**Dis: "Todo Twilight pertenece a SM. La historia es producto mío".**_

* * *

**Noche de Carnaval.**

Aquel día, en el orfanato todos estaban revolucionados. Todos los niños, pequeños o grandes, se preparaban para la gran fiesta que se iba a dar aquella noche. Mario, el encargado de la decoración, mandaba colocar cada cosa en su lugar correspondiente y los niños le obedecían sin protestar con una sincera felicidad pintada en sus rostros.

Por lo general, en el antiguo orfanato de Volterra no se celebraba nada. Pero hoy era un día especial, era carnaval y como cada año por estas fechas el orfanato cambiaba sus colores fríos y oscuros por unos más suaves y hermosos.

—Vamos Didyme, tenemos que bajar —la regañó dulcemente Anne, su compañera de habitación.

—Ya voy, solo me queda ponerme un poco de colonia y listo —respondió.

Las dos habían elegido un disfraz sencillo, un largo y pomposo vestido antiguo acompañado por un antifaz que tan solo cubría sus ojos.

—¿A que no sabes quién viene a la fiesta? —le preguntó Anne dando un morbo especial a la pregunta.

—No, ¿quién?

—Marco —contestó con una sonrisa pícara mientras levantaba sus cejas.

Didyme notó que las piernas le temblaban e intentó recomponerse.

—No importa —dijo como si tal cosa.

—No digas bobadas, si cada vez que piensas en él te mojas.

—No seas tan burra hablando.

—Pero, ¡si es la verdad!

—Shh…, cállate. Te pueden oír.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica a pareció en el rostro de Anne.

—No se lo que estas pensando pero no. No va a funcionar. Además no puedo hacer nada, es el hijo del dueño del orfanato y aunque solo me queden dos meses para cumplir los dieciocho me niego pasarlos en la calle.

Anne puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, no seas estúpida. Siempre que ha venido se te ha quedado mirando como un tonto enamorado.

—Sabes que no es así. El tiene veintiún años y no se fijaría en alguien como yo.

—¡Dios! Estas tan ciega…

—Deberíamos bajar —concluyó Didyme.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo seguida de su amiga.

—Por favor, prométeme que no me dejaras sola esta noche —suplicó Didyme mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Lo prometo —contestó Anne.

La cara de Didyme se relajó ante la promesa de su amiga, lo que ella no sabía es que Anne había cruzado dos dedos en su espalda al formular la promesa.

Al llegar a las escaleras Didyme se encontró con lo que mas temía: Marco.

En el momento que las dos hicieron su aparición, en el borde superior de las escaleras, Marco levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en el hermoso rostro de Didyme, aquel que él siempre reconocería aún que estuviera cubierto por completo.

Desde el primer día que la vio en el orfanato supo que la quería y que algún día ella sería suya.

Didyme bajó tímidamente las escaleras deseando que no se acercara Marco a ellas. Sin ni siquiera levantar la vista giró a la izquierda y entró en la gran sala donde se haría la fiesta y en la cual ya se encontraban la mayoría de los niños del orfanato.

Durante toda la noche tuvo especial cuidado en no toparse con él. Comió, bailó y bebió junto a Anne la cual no se había separado de ella tal y como se lo había "prometido".

—¿Salimos a tomar el aire? —preguntó inocente Anne.

—Claro, aquí ya hace demasiado calor.

Las dos salieron a uno de los bajos balcones que poseía aquel lugar.

—Que despistada —Anne miró su vaso vacío— voy a por más.

—De acuerdo —contestó Didyme antes de que su amiga entrara a la fiesta.

Se giró y se apoyó en la barandilla observando el césped que quedaba a escasos metros de ella. Solo tenía que atravesar un caminito de piedras y listo. Tocaría aquella blandita hierba que tanto le gustaba.

No sintió que alguien se acercaba, solo sintió como unos brazos se enroscaban en su cintura y como su cuerpo se tensaba. Intentó darse la vuelta pero la persona que la tenía sujeta no la dejaba.

—Sshh…, no grites, soy yo —aquella voz. Su voz, la voz de Marco. Era él quien la tenía así cogida.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? —preguntó intentado ponerse cara a cara con él— casi me muero del susto.

Ella pudo ver como en el rostro de Marco aparecía una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —contestó sin apartar las manos de la cintura de ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —Didyme se estaba poniendo nerviosa y notaba como el roce de sus caderas con las manos de él hacia que subiese un calor repentino por su cuerpo.

—A ti —se limitó a contestar antes de acercarse a los labios de ella.

Didyme ni siquiera se resistió, había soñado tanto con aquel beso que se negó a hacerlo. No le importó que la echaran del orfanato, no le importó que por eso viviera en la calle el resto de sus días, no le importó nada más que ese beso.

…..

Hacía tan solo un día que Didyme había cumplido su mayoría de edad, dieciocho años, y estaba empaquetando sus cosas. Se tendría que ir del orfanato como todos, con su edad, habían hecho. El orfanato les alquilaba habitaciones de una gran casa que tenía en la ciudad, mientras aprendían un oficio y trabajaban en él, hasta hacerse independientes.

Desde aquel beso no habían vuelto a verse, ni una carta, ni una llamada. A Didyme le embargaba una profunda tristeza pues se había dado cuenta que él no la quería.

—Te voy a echar de menos —gimoteó Anne a su lado.

—No me hagas llorar, sabes que pronto nos veremos —susurró Didyme abrazándola.

—No —volvió a gimotear.

—¿Cómo que no? En un mes cumplirás la mayoría de edad y te enviará como a mí a la ciudad —intentó consolarla.

Anne volvió a negar y le tendió una carta.

—¿Qué es?

—Erik va a sacarme de aquí. Cuando cumpla los dieciocho nos casaremos y me iré a vivir con él. Sus padres están de acuerdo.

Sus lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos y no paraba de moquear.

—Anne, pero eso es ¡fantástico! —Didyme la abrazó de nuevo— no tienes que llorar, es una buena noticia.

—¿No estás enfadada?

—¿Debería estarlo? Anne, eres mi amiga y me alegro por ti. Te lo mereces, eres una buena chica.

—Tú también te mereces cosas mejores de las que te pasan, Didy.

No pudo evitar recordar a Marco, a pesar de todo le seguía amando. Su distanciamiento la había hecho comprender que era el hombre de su vida.

Las dos amigas bajaban, dadas de la mano, las escaleras. Didyme llevaba en su maleta los pocos aunque muy apreciados recuerdos de las dos.

—Llámame —pidió Didyme.

—Lo haré.

Se dieron el último abrazo mientras más lágrimas bañaban de sal el rostro de las dos amigas.

Una semana después de instalarse en la casa Didyme ya había dominado su trabajo y en poco tiempo cobraría su primer sueldo.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con un periódico en la mano, abierto por la sección de compra-venta, y un café en la otra.

Al llegar a la casa saludó a la señora Hobs que limpiaba con afán la plata de uno de los marcos que estaban en el recibidor. Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, dejó el periódico encima de la cama y mientras se quitaba la chaqueta alzó la mirada, se quedó sin habla.

—¿Qué-qué haces aquí?

—Te debo una disculpa.

—Lo sé —contestó Didyme con indiferencia mientras colgaba la chaqueta en el perchero.

—Tienes que escucharme.

—No sé por qué tengo que hacerlo —volvió a contestar cortante.

—Por favor —suplicó Marco dando un paso adelante.

—Has estado meses sin hablarme, no he recibido ni una llamada, ni una carta. ¡Nada! —gritó enfurecida con las lágrimas a punto de salir— Si no te importó aquel beso, solo tenías que decirlo.

Marco no aguantó más y de aproximó a ella acunando su rostro con sus manos y obligándola a besarlo, demostrándola en ese beso todo lo que sentía, todo lo enamorado que estaba de ella y cuan equivocadas eran sus palabras.

Didyme, queriendo apartarse, le respondió el beso. Ese beso que acababa de romper las pocas barreras que había creado intentándole olvidar.

—Te amo, Didyme, y deseo que me escuches.

Se sentaron en la cama y ella, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, le indicó que escucharía sus palabras.

—Al día siguiente de nuestro beso hablé con mi padre. Le expliqué lo que ocurrió, lo que yo había sentido y lo que siento. Didyme, si en este tiempo no me he comunicado contigo te aseguro que no ha sido por no querer. Tenía que terminar mi carrera, tan solo me quedaba un mes lleno de exámenes finales —Didyme abrió la boca para hablar pero Marco la cayó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios— y quería sacar buenas notas para poder entrar en el bufete de abogados en el cual di prácticas el año pasado. Te preguntarás ¿y el mes que queda? Bien, quería asegurar mi trabajo encontrar una bonita casa y comprarla para poder vivir junto a la mujer que amo.

Las lágrimas de Didyme de desbordaron y cayeron por su rostro como ríos salados.

—No llores, mi amor.

—Y yo que pensaba que no te importaba, que no había significado nada para ti. Y tú haciendo todo eso —sorbió por la nariz.

—Mi Didy preciosa —la estrechó entre sus brazos. —También hablé con mi padre sobre otra cosa, para la cual me dio su consentimiento aunque sin él también lo hubiera hecho —se encogió de hombros.

Marcó hincó una rodilla en el suelo y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Los ojos de Didyme se abrieron de golpe ante tal gesto. No se lo podía creer, Marco no podía estar haciendo lo que ella estaba pensando. Una sonrisa tonta inundó su rostro.

—Didyme Grillandi Belli prometo amarte toda mi vida ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Ella se tiró a sus brazos haciendo que los dos cayesen al suelo.

—Si, claro que quiero amor mío.


End file.
